A Kari Christmas...
by Tears
Summary: Christmas is finally here, and T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody are at T.K.'s cottage. Everyone thinks it's perfect to spend the holidays, but Davis has a little shopping to do. He wants to get Kari the best present possible! But can he? DAKARI! (I'll ma


****

Author's Note: Just in time for Christmas. I hope you like it. It was practically all I could think of. ^_~ Not to sound pathetic or anything, but yeah, ideas like this aren't very common. Anywayz, enjoy!

A Kari Christmas...

Kari gazed out her window. The snow gently fell on the ground. It piled up higher, making it physically impossible to see anything. She smiled, then turning to T.K., who was sitting beside her. "It was really nice of your brother to drive us to his cottage."

"Don't mention it." T.K. replied. "But Matt sort of loathes driving Dad's van. I still don't understand why Tai couldn't take us instead."

"Him?" Kari giggled. "Oh. He failed his driving test 3 times, and he still didn't get it right. He told me not to say anything about it."

T.K. smiled. "Yeah, I'm _real _glad you didn't say anything."

It was 2 years after their adventure in the Digital World, and Kari and the rest of her friends were now 14. Kari turned back to face the window, as the car all of a sudden pulled up at a two storey house, decorated with stones and beautiful lights all around it. She gasped, "Don't tell me this is a cottage."

"Fine, I won't tell you." T.K. said. "Hey, Davis! You can wake up now, we're already here." He turned to face Davis who was lying in the back seat, peacefully sleeping. "Davis?"

"Huh? Oh, hey T.A." Davis yawned, stretching out his hands. He looked out the window and gawked, "Don't tell me that's a cottage."

"That was my first impression, too." Kari giggled. She turned beside her, and beside T.K., was Yolei and Cody. Cody was sleeping and Yolei was cleaning her glasses. "You guys ready to go?"

Yolei nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Cody. We're here."

Cody woke up, startled, and yawned. "Huh? Oh sure."

Matt sighed, from the driver's seat. "Are you guys gonna get out or not?"

"We're going." They all replied quickly.

"Hey T.K." Matt began, before T.K. got out. "You owe me, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"You know driving around in Dad's van is not a thrill for people like me." Matt reassured. "20 bucks'll be fine."

"We'll talk about that in a few weeks. Not now." T.K. replied. "Bye."

"Yeah." Matt said. The car began to pull away, and drive into the distance until it was nowhere to be seen.

Davis shivered, "Can we go in now? I'm freezing."

"It's the middle of winter, Davis, and you're wearing a T-Shirt?" T.K. asked.

"...left my jacket in the car." Davis muttered.

"Here, you can wear mine." Kari smiled, giving Davis her jacket.

"Uh...yeah, thanks." Davis beamed.

"Can we go now?" Cody asked. "My legs are turning into icicles."

"My glasses keep fogging up." Yolei complained.

"Okay, fine. Let's go." T.K. shrugged.

***********

T.K. was in the kitchen, trying to prepare a special dinner for Kari. He was bringing out all the stuff he would need to make a salad, mashed potatoes, fried chicken and a cake for dessert. He was rummaging through the kitchen looking for something when Davis walked in. T.K. muttered, "Great! I can't find the lettuce or the tomatoes, the flour's history and...we don't have any potatoes. This is useless!"

"I sure am glad we never hear you complaining." Davis muttered. "Hey T.K., have you tried the fridge, the cupboard or...the drawers?"

"Yes, Davis." T.K. replied.

"Well, have you tried your suitcase?" Davis asked, smirking evilly.

T.K. grumbled, "I told you to unpack everything!"

"I did, but it was _your_ suitcase." Davis grinned. "Have fun."

"Whatever. Just tell Kari that she'll have to wait a little bit longer." T.K. instructed.

"Yeah." Davis nodded. He walked into the living room, to see Kari sitting on a chair, watching TV, as Yolei and Cody were sitting on the sofa as well. He smiled. "Hey, uh...Kari?"

"Yeah?" Kari grumbled.

"T.K. said he can't find the potatoes, lettuce, flour or tomatoes. You're gonna have to wait a little bit longer." Davis said.

"I've been waiting for an hour." She moaned, "I'm gonna starve to death."

"I dunno why T.K.'s taking so long to prepare dinner." Yolei whined. "It's only been 2 hours."

"Hmm...I never used to wait that long for dinner. My mom always used to pop it in the microwave and heat for 10 minutes." Davis laughed.

Kari looked at Davis and sighed, "That's because your mom can't cook."

Davis shrugged. "Guess so."

"Anyone up for some cereal? ...chocolate chips?" Yolei asked.

"Toast." Cody added. "With jam and peanut butter. Topped off with whipped cream."

They stared at him, confused.

Cody shrugged, "It fills you up at least."

"I'm going in the kitchen. I'll help T.K. with the dinner if we have to grate the bread to make flour!" Yolei marched into the kitchen and shut the door.

"I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't waste any peanut butter or jam." Cody followed Yolei into the kitchen.

Davis sighed and thought. _A moment alone and I can't think of a word to say...I hate myself most of the time. _"...so...what'cha watchin'?"

"There's nothing on." Kari replied.

"Oh...right." Davis nodded, knowingly. _Why can't I think of anything to say? If T.M. was here, they'd be laughing and giggling and a bunch of stuff like that...I wonder what her and T.M. talk about anyways? Barney? ...let alone the Teletubbies...hmmm... _"Hey Kari,"

"Yeah, Davis?" Kari asked, all of a sudden smiling.

"How was it like being the only 8 year old digidestined--with T.M.-- back then?" He asked.

"It was pretty okay." Kari shrugged. "I dunno. I must admit, though...those fights with Tai and Matt _were_ pretty entertaining."

"Really?" Davis asked, starting to become more interesting. "How _entertaining_ were they?"

Kari glanced at Davis and sighed, aggravated, "You can be such a creep at times."

"Uh huh." Davis muttered. "So...uh..." _I'm running out of things to say...this isn't right...maybe- _"Hey Kari, uh...maybe if-"

Just then, Cody walked in and sighed, hungrily, "The whipped cream isn't finished, but Yolei sure is scarfing down the jam. You guys coming or not?"

"Yeah." Kari agreed, quickly. She got up and ran into the kitchen.

Davis sighed, "Uh, yeah. I'm coming. Just a second, though."

"Okay, sure." Cody nodded, as he shut the door.

Davis stared blankly into the TV, as they were showing this soap opera. Some guy tried to kiss someone else's girl. That whole love triangle...exactly how Davis felt. He muttered, "...What would you do if you were in this situation?" He thought, _I dunno what T.K. would say...I really care about Kari and I just wanted her to know that. I wish she would stop ignoring me. I wish she would see that I'm not such a big jerk...Seriously. I mean, jerk's have feelings too! ...oh, a-and I'm not one of 'em! ...snap out of it, Davis! You're acting pathetic and...yeah. _He looked at the calendar. _It's December. One week till Christmas...I gotta get Kari something really special. Something...that'll make her see me as something else than a jerk... _He sighed. _I'll think of something to get her. I have to. In the meantime, I'll try to act less annoying around Kari. Pretty impossible, but, I'll find a way to accomplish that. _He got up and walked outside, onto the porch. It was freezing cold outside, but he really didn't care. He stared straight ahead, looking at the scenery. And no matter where he looked, he couldn't stop visualizing her face.

"...Davis?"

Davis turned around, nearly shocked and sighed, as he saw Kari walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Davis, it's freezing out here. What are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Uh...relaxing. Yeah, that's it!" Davis smiled, nervously.

"Wouldn't you like to go inside, where it's warm?" Kari asked again.

"...no." Davis said. "Maybe some other time."

Kari laughed, "You sound like you're rejecting a date or something!"

Davis gulped, "I do?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded.

"So...um..." Davis muttered. "Do you know how to...ski?"

"Yeah." Kari agreed. "Why?"

"No reason." Davis replied. "...just asking."

"Okay." Kari muttered. "Well...I don't know about you, but i'm gonna go inside before I freeze to death. Later." She walked back inside.

"Okay." Davis sighed. "It's hard enough trying to avoid her, especially when she keeps walking into you, but it's harder when some other jerk is involved. How can I try to avoid her somehow so she won't think I'm annoying, when T.K.'s still alive? What if he gets her first before I do? ...life sucks."

********

"Yes, of course. ...No problem, just tell mom or someone that the building is not infested with roaches, k? ...of course you're not worried. Right, so. You're going off to college next year right? ...obviously....yes, and I'm gonna miss you too.... What do you mean 'not really'?! ...okay. ...I'm not answering that. T.K. is not my boyfriend how much times do I have to tell you that? ...no. No way, you wouldn't! No-" Kari gawked, as she put the phone down. "I can't believe Tai hung up on me like that..."

"Actually, I just tripped over the cord." Cody muttered, plugging the phone back in. "The conversation was deepening."

Kari giggled. "Yeah, right."

Just then, Davis walked straight past Kari, hands in pockets, barely even noticing her. He walked into the living room, lay down on the chair and turned on the TV.

Kari blinked twice, confused. _Did Davis just walk past me and not even notice me? How is that possible? ...I'll just pretend I didn't notice. I'm sure it was a mistake anyway. _She walked back upstairs, bumping into T.K. on the way there. "Huh? Oh T-"

"Hey Kari." T.K. smiled. "Hey, I'm going skiing this afternoon. Wanna go?"

Kari hesitated to answer. She stammered, "No."

"How come?" T.K. asked confused.

"Can't." Kari replied quickly. "I mean...can't ski." Then she walked back upstairs.

T.K. shrugged. "Okay." He carried on, walking into the kitchen.

Don't think lying there was any fun at all. Davis heard the whole conversation and started to become confused. _Why would Kari lie? Yesterday, she just told me she could ski. And today, she told T.K. she can't. Who's she really lying to? _He glanced up at the calendar. "Less than a week till Christmas." _I gotta get Kari something special. _

Later on, Davis grabbed his skis and all his skiing stuff and began to head out the door. He passed by Kari, who looked depressed. Davis promised he wouldn't talk to Kari unless it was utterly important, or unless she wanted to talk to him first. And of course, no one said a word. Davis was just about to head out the door.

"Davis!" Kari hollered, running down the stairs. "Davis, hi." She said, out of breath.

"Hey Kari." Davis smiled. "So where're ya goin'?" In her hand, she was holding all her skiing stuff and skis.

"With you, if you don't mind." Kari giggled.

"W-w-with me?" Davis stammered. "...but w-w-why?"

"No reason." Kari muttered. "I just need to get some fresh air."

"Okay well, I...guess you can come, sure." Davis beamed. _She's probably playing a trick on me. She's probably gonna dump me and go with T.K. instead. Just watch her change her mind..._

"So are you coming or not?" Kari asked.

Davis grinned, nodding. _She's not changing her mind! This is unbelievable!_

T.K. carefully watched from the kitchen. As soon as they slammed the door, he gawked, "Kari!" He ran out to the front door, but the bus from the ski mountain had already picked them up. "Kari!" He hollered again. "But why did she lie to me? She said she couldn't ski...and so I wonder where they're going...?"

********

T.K. finished washing the dishes as he walked outside to see Davis and Kari walking in...laughing. T.K. gawked, "Kari?"

"T.K., hi." Kari smiled. "Davis and I just came back from skiing, if you wanted to know."

"So I know." T.K. nodded. "How was it?" He snapped.

"Fine." Kari stammered.

"So...did he teach you to ski or not?" T.K. asked.

__

Uh...oh... Kari thought. "Actually, I just wiped out most of the time." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." T.K. smiled. "Never mind then." He walked back into the kitchen.

"That was a close one, huh?" Kari giggled.

"But-"

"I'll be right back." She ran upstairs.

"But..." Davis muttered. "Wiping out? No way...what's going on? Why isn't Kari telling the truth to T.K.? ...........oh well. Who cares!" He shrugged. "At least things are goin' my way, for once. And T.M. is long gone."

****************

The next morning, exactly 5 days before Christmas Day, Davis got up real early to find a present for Kari. He wanted it to be well thought out, nice and thoughtful. He wanted Kari to appreciate him for the time he took on it. Kari walked through the hallways that same morning, and she knocked on Davis' door. "Davis? Are you in there?"

"Bizarre, huh?"

Kari turned around, and smiled. There was Yolei walking up to her. Kari shrugged, "What is?"

Yolei pushed open Davis' door, to uncover his bed-- made properly, the room was actually _clean_ and it smelled like flowers...the only misplaced thing was his soccer ball, lying on the ground by the night-table. Yolei nodded, "Davis is actually up earlier than us all."

"What time did he leave, and where did he go?" Kari asked, anxiously.

Yolei looked at Kari confused, and thought it was a practical joke or something. Yolei cleared her throat and walked in. She pressed a button on Davis' alarm clock. "Well....according to this clock, the last time it rang was...6am this morning."

"6 am?!" Kari shrieked. "Doesn't he have a day planner? Where would he go at 6 am?"

"Dunno." Yolei shrugged. "It's 5 days till Christmas, you know. Maybe he went hunting for presents."

__

Presents... the word hung in Kari's head for some time. _Christmas...in 5 days. He wouldn't go out and get a present for himself, would he?_

"Oh, Kari!" Yolei gasped. "Almost forgot. Uh, T.K. wanted to ask if you wanted to go hunting for a tree with him and Cody."

"Tree?" Kari asked. "...oh! A Christmas tree. Oh...sure...okay." She hesitantly replied. Then, she walked out of the room and downstairs, where she saw T.K. smiling, brightly at her. "Hi T.K." She muttered.

"Are you coming with us?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah." Kari replied. "I'm coming." She nodded, reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" T.K. asked again.

"She doesn't look very good." Cody nodded.

"I'll be okay." Kari sighed. "I just...need to...yeah. I'll be okay."

***

Yolei watched them leave out the door. She was sort of puzzled by Kari's behavior. _Why would she care about Davis? And what's up with this whole...Disliking T.K. perspective. It gets to me...I don't know what's going on, but in 5 days it better be revealed. I wanna know what's going on! Maybe I'll ask Davis, when he comes back. _She was about to go to the kitchen, when the door opened. She thought it was Kari, Cody or T.K. about to say, 'Oh, I forgot my gloves!' or something, but it wasn't. It was Davis. He walked in, carrying a bag full of something. Yolei gasped and sighed, "Davis, I need to talk to you!"

"One second." He rushed upstairs. "Just gotta put this away." In a few minutes, he came back down and sighed. "So, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Davis..." Yolei muttered. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Kari's acting a little strange."

"Strange?" Davis asked. "How-"

"That day, when you went skiing together, T.K. asked her first, but then she said she couldn't ski. But then she went with you, and lied to T.K. about-"

"Don't think I haven't noticed." Davis sighed. "She's holding back on something, but she won't tell me what. And she won't tell T.K. either. I didn't even hear her saying anything about it to herself....now where is she?"

"Went with T.K. and Cody to get a tree." Yolei said.

"T.M.?!" Davis grumbled. "It's happening! I knew it would!"

"What would?" Yolei asked.

"T.K.! She...she was...this was all a plan!" Davis grumbled. "She was using me, to get T.K. farther away from her!"

"What?" Yolei asked, dully.

"So she could _swipe _him back for the taking!" Davis added. "I've seen it done before! ...on The Young and The Restless, just 2 days ago! Some guy tried to kiss some other girl, because he wanted to get farther away from his girl, so he could _swipe_ her back later!"

Yolei sighed, "Sounds kinda pointless to me."

"It is!" Davis snapped. He then sighed again and muttered, bitterly, "I'm such a fool to think she actually wanted to spend time with me...that she was interested in me...but it was all just a lie. My life is a big lie!"

Yolei stammered, "Davis, If-"

"Don't talk to me!" He snapped, running upstairs. And all Yolei could hear is a door slamming...and silence...long after that. As if on cue, Kari, T.K. and Cody walk in, hauling a big tree. They didn't say a word, until it was pulled, right into the family room.

Yolei smiled, trying to hide her anger, "Hi Kari."

"Hey Yolei." Kari smiled back. "Where's Davis?"

Yolei didn't answer. She just stared around, pointlessly, trying to think of an excuse. "He didn't come back yet."

"Oh." Kari sighed.

"Listen, Kari, can I talk to you in private...for a second?" She added, glancing at T.K.

"Yeah." Kari agreed, following Yolei into her room. When they got there, Yolei slammed the door and hesitantly smiled. Kari shrugged, "What did you want to ask me?"

"What is going on?!" Yolei snapped. "I mean...between you, T.K. and Davis! I mean, I am so confused, it's not even funny!"

Kari sighed, "I was afraid you'd ask..."

"So tell me? Why are you using Davis?" Yolei asked.

"Using-- No way! I'd never...do...that..." Kari sighed. "I'm not using Davis."

"Then you're using T.K." Yolei concluded.

"No, I'm..." Kari muttered. "Listen, I can't tell you. But it should be no problem in a few days, I promise. I just...I'll talk to you later." She got up and left the room, leaving Yolei speechless.

******

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, all the presents were bought. Stacked under the tree, like the tallest building. Kari was carefully decorating the tree that night, as T.K. walked up to her and smiled. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Kari jumped a little, and sighed when she realized it was only T.K. "Yeah." She then sighed again. _If there was anything I had to tell T.K., now would be a perfect time... _"T.K., there's something I really have to tell you."

"Yeah?" T.K. asked.

"Well...I don't really...like you as anything more than a friend." Kari sighed. "Sorry, if you're upset or anything and-"

"It's no problem." T.K. nodded.

"Then...why were you being so nice to me?" Kari asked.

"Because I thought you were ignoring me." T.K. chuckled. "It's just that...well, let's just put it this way. Sucking up means everything."

Kari giggled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"Well, goodnight Kari." T.K. smiled, walking out. Just as the clock struck 12, he turned back and smiled again, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, T.K." Kari smiled back. After T.K. walked back upstairs, she carefully placed the angel on top of the tree and giggled. Then, walked upstairs.

********

The morning soon came, and everyone was soon downstairs, ripping open presents and laughing and enjoying themselves and so forth. Davis, however, sat on the sofa, stretched out...and began to watch TV.

Kari walked up to him puzzled and giggled, "Alright, who are you and what have you done to Davis?"

Davis smiled. "I'm fine. I just don't fell like opening presents right now."

"Don't _feel_ like opening presents?" Kari gawked. "...Davis, are you okay and everything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis muttered.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's just that...well, you know. You and T.K. have always been such happy-go-lucky people. Always laughing, always _happy_ and-"

"Davis, this really isn't about T.K. is it?" Kari asked.

"...no." Davis muttered. "It's just that...I thought you liked him better than me, and you thought I was a jerk-"

"Davis." Kari smiled. "I never...thought you were a jerk, and I never liked T.K. better than you."

Davis looked at her.

"...that's the most bizarre thing you've ever said." Kari giggled. Then she brought out a small silver box and gave it to Davis. "Here, for you."

Davis gawked, "...for me?" He asked, as Kari nodded. He carefully opened the box and it revealed a person about to kick this soccer ball. It was a gold miniature statue that had his name engraved in it on the bottom. Davis' eyes sparkled, "This...is wonderful. Uh...thanks."

"No problem." Kari smiled, getting up.

"Oh, and Kari." Davis began, setting the stature down on the table. "I kinda got something for you, too."

"Oh, okay." Kari sat back down, smiling at him.

Davis handed her this box, wrapped in pink paper. Kari carefully opened it, revealing a golden ring with a diamond in the middle, and a gold locket that had her picture in it. Kari gawked, "Davis...this isn't _real_ gold, is it?"

Davis nodded, slowly.

Kari gasped, "Oh my god...how did you ever afford that?"

"I've been saving up for 2 years." Davis muttered.

"You were...just to get me the ring and the locket?" Kari asked, as Davis nodded. "Thank you so much!" She got up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Davis."

Davis smiled, "Merry Christmas, Kari..."

*************

Hope ya liked it! ^_^ Yes, it _was_ a Dakari for those who are still puzzled about things in the fic. Anywayz, review if you liked it! ^_^ Don't review if you didn't! 


End file.
